Toy Bag
by Ros3bud009
Summary: Request fill: Liechtenstein finds Switzerland's bondage gear. Switzerland/Leichtenstein. No actual sex, but mentions of several sex toys, so rated M to be safe


requester: **talkjive**  
prompt: Liechtenstein finds Switzerland's bondage gear.

It was a fairly common occurrence for the other nations to ask Vash why he liked his guns so much. But all they would ever get was a blank stare because really, if he tried to explain, it would do no good. It was something to be experienced. To feel the gun kick back but knowing it's coming; controlling when it shot and reacting accordingly; to feel the strain and the movement of his muscles, moving like clockwork; the satisfaction of a well-aimed bullet striking its target, guided completely by his hands and eyes; to know that by following procedure, nothing would happen here that he did not expect; the smell of gunpowder and smoke, the sound of cracking and shattering of targets, the feel of the origin of it all in his skilled hands.

When he had his guns he felt safe, powerful, and in control

With a cocky grin on his face Vash finished with his treasured weapons, all cleaned and fixed and stored away. Now all he had to do was change into something clean for dinner. No matter how much he loved the smell of gunpowder, he knew better than to come to the table reeking of it. Then there were a few pieces of business to finalize before bed, and with that the day would over, all according to plan.

Oh yes, what he loved best was to be in complete command. There was nothing better than that. And today was the picture of perfection for the Swiss.

Vash opened his door and held the sigh of joy that was about to escape him. Because there, right there, was Lily – sweet, sweet Lily – going through his Toy Bag. As she daintily picked up and examined his pair of lambskin leather wrist restraints Vash could feel his control over his life slipping away.

"L-Lily?!" The small nation started and turned, smiling when she saw it was him. It was too bright and innocent to share the same space as the open-mouth gag she held in her other hand.

"Big brother!" she cried happily before realizing the situation. Her face flushed as she hastily put the items back into the bag. "I-I'm sorry, I was just cleaning because there was nothing else to do, and I needed more hangers for the clothing in the wash so I came to see if you have any hanging in your closet you weren't using, a-and then I saw the bag and was curious what was in it, and I'm so, so sorry and—Brother, you're not mad at me, are you?"

Vash blinked and realized he should probably react. But honestly, he had no idea how to. His adopted little sister had stumbled upon the very dirty secret that he had been trying to hide from her for decades. That was why he had moved all his equipment from where it once was organized in several boxes in his closet to a single Toy Bag that he could take elsewhere, seeing as he didn't feel safe engaging in that sort of behavior at home when she was around.

How could he possibly admit to her that her big brother was a big bondage aficionado, and found no greater sexual pleasure than to have his partner bound and at his mercy?

His mouth had gone dry, but with some effort he managed to open it, stammering, "No, it's not th-that I'm angry. I just – well, I would have told you someday – I hope you don't find it, well, disturbing that I, er – what I mean is, I'm sorry you had to find out this way--"

"Find out what?" Lily interrupted. Vash paused, watching her, and almost wanted to laugh he was so relieved. She didn't know what she'd just found! Perhaps with the right coaxing he could convince her to ignore it all and just forget the whole thing happened. Yes, he could still be in control here!

"—that you had to find out that I'm keeping some stuff for Roderich while he does some reorganizing. Anyway, shall we just put that away and go eat?" Vash walked forward to hurry the process of putting the bag away and escaping the situation, but Lily just turned her gaze back to the contents of the bag.

"This is Roderich's? Are they for musical instruments then?" Lily inquired, her curious fingers slipping back in and pulling out some Japanese bondage rope. "I can't imagine an instrument that would use any of this stuff…"

Vash swallowed hard. The rope could be explained easily, spreader bars too, as well as some of the restraints if he stretched his imagination, but the gags, handcuffs, cock rings, all the leather attire and god forbid the vibrators were a far cry from any normal everyday items. There was no real explanation for them other than the truth.

He hated to do it, but he would be paying for tea the next time he saw Roderich for doing this.

"Well, you see, they're… they're used for certain kinds of activities."

"Like what?" Vash knew his face had to be a brilliant red when the small girl pulled out one of his bullet vibrators and, upon unwittingly turning it on, squeaked and almost dropped it. After the initial shock though she seemed intrigued by it, inspecting it with the naïve curiosity long lost by the Swiss. And while he hated to admit it, in truth he was starting to find it very—

"Wow. How do you use this?"

--arousing.

Finally giving in to her curiosity, Vash sat down next to her and tried to look back at her expectant face. It was becoming much more difficult now. "Lily, you know about, um, intercourse, right?" he started. She blinked and nodded, not seeming to understand where this was going. The young man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, you see, some people do that sort of thing _differently _than most."

"Like France and England?"

"I – what?"

"Like France and England," she repeated, finally managing to turn off the small bullet in her hands. "Usually it's a boy and a girl, right? But they're both men."

Vash mentally remembered to have a talk with the two nations about what they could _not _be doing around his sister. "R-right. But there's also different _ways _of having sex—er, intercourse. See, some people use different kinds of, um, objects."

"'Objects'?" The small nation considered this for a moment and suddenly the light went on in her head. Lily clapped her hands together and cheered, "Oh! So these are sex toys!"

Vash was going to have to talk to the entirety of the world about making it possible for his sister to know the term sex toys.

He couldn't very well deny the claim, but he couldn't bring himself to admit the truth, so he stayed silent as she grinned, excited to know she had learned something new. Something happened in her mind as she suddenly turned and started digging through the bag again, pulling out items and placing them between herself and her brother. Once there were a fair number of different items she faced Vash again and, picking up an anal plug, asked happily, "How do you use them?"

Why the world wouldn't just open up and take him away from this whole thing was beyond him. Was God testing him by having his little Lily unknowingly seduce him with her innocence and naiveté? Vash had never noticed – or rather never allowed himself to notice – that Lily truly was pretty and, frankly, everything most would ever want in a lover. Certainly he could think of many who, if not for the threat of having a full revolver emptied into their chest, would love to take this purity and drag it down into the depths of sexual pleasure. He had never understood the draw to innocence himself, preferring partners who were experienced and knew what they were getting into. But for a moment he could see the draw, and was furious with himself that it would come in the form of his dear Lily.

"L-Lily, that sort of thing isn't something you should know about--"

"But I want to know!" she protested. Vash sighed and started to rub his temples. Suddenly there was a leather ankle restraint an inch from his face and he couldn't help yelping and falling back a bit. Lily was eyeing him from where she sat, still holding up the object as she asked, "Please, tell me, what is this?"

"Um, w-well, that's," he started, gulping a bit before realizing there was no escape now. The girl was determined to know, and he would always have a soft spot for her. "That's a restraint."

"A restraint?" Lily looked down at it, examining it before looking up again. "What does it restrain?"

"Er, that one restrains ankles."

"Ankles?" Her brows furrowed, but thankfully she didn't push the subject and placed the restraint back into the bag. Then she picked up what looked like a short metal pole and looked at him expectantly. He sighed.

"That's a s-spreader bar."

"What does it do?"

"Spreads things," he answered vaguely as he glanced away. Why, dear God, _why_ did this have to happen? It was bad enough that the young nation had to see and learn about these things, but for him to be the source of all this knowledge for her was embarrassing. Vash looked at her again, thankful that she had again decided to not push for more information about what sorts of things it spreads or how. But the next object she pulled out made him what to pull his hair out.

While Lily had placed the spreader bar back in its place she had spotted the small black back at the bottom of the bag and had pulled it out. He couldn't let her open that. Absolutely not. Not that box. It was his most prized possession that he had never let anyone else ever see, and there was no way in hell he could let his dearest little sister discover his most coveted item.

His hand started to move on instinct but it wasn't even halfway when already the box was open and Vash saw Lily's face as she gazed at it with fascination.

Set on a purple-velvet covered mold was a genuine leather collar. It wasn't like others of its kind in that it was not gaudy or studded. Simple black with a slim clasp in the back, it was the most expensive item in the bag. Vash had always been cheap, and his collecting of bondage gear was no exception. He shopped around and after months of searching would find the cheapest deal and only then consider buying the object. Certainly he was tempted by the nicer, pricier pieces, but he had to be careful how he spent his money, especially on a something as unnecessary as sex toys.

But one fateful day at a bondage fair he saw the collar and fell in love. It was clean cut, beautifully made, and soft to the touch. The leather was a very high quality and had the perfect color. But perhaps his favorite feature was the fact that it clasped in the back so that if worn it would be a simple black leather collar with nothing to take away from it or the person who could be wearing it. It was gorgeous. After half an hour of agonizing he finally decided to spend the huge sum of money for it, knowing that he could not go on in his life without it.

However, because of how precious it was to him, it had yet to be worn by anyone. Vash never felt that his occasional flings deserved this work of art. And so it sat in the box he bought it in, waiting for the perfect neck to wrap itself around.

Lily stared at the collar and very slowly and carefully placed a finger to it, feeling the smooth leather. The small nation was captivated, and murmured softly, "It's beautiful."

Vash felt his blood burning in his veins as it raced to pool in his abdomen. His hand now hung weakly in midair as he was mesmerized by the look of awe and appreciation on her face and the deep-seated lust he felt taking over his consciousness.

"Is this a collar?" Lily asked softly as she continued to caress it. All the young man found he could do was nod. "I-I assume this is not for an animal?" Vash nodded again and almost groaned as he watched her face flush.

And then Lily was looking at him – his dearest, precious Lily – and she asked timidly, "Can I try it on?"

At that moment, Vash was willing to do anything to get that collar around her pale neck.

Shifting a bit awkwardly he moved closer and settled himself onto his knees. Vash carefully removed the collar from the box and had to hide a moan with a cough when the girl eagerly tilted her head and pulled her hair to the side. Something deep down was making a fuss but it was drowned out by the pounding of blood in his head as he leaned forward, unlatching the clasp and moving the open collar up to her neck. He had to move close enough that he could see the back of her neck as he went to work closing it and felt her shoulder touch his sternum. Vash could have sworn he felt her shudder.

With a satisfying click that can only be accomplished with the finest of metals Vash pulled away. His hands came to rest on Lily's shoulders as he took in the scene before him. It was as if the collar had been made with the girl in mind. The size was perfect, allowing it to rest in the middle of her neck without choking her. The black contrasted beautifully with her porcelain complexion. More than that though, compared with her pale skin and pastel clothing and light colored hair, the collar stood out. It practically screamed at Vash that which he suddenly felt with all his being.

_Mine_.

Lily's face was completely flushed now and her eyes looked at him both anxiously and eagerly. And before another moment could pass, another chance to consider and reconsider what has about to occur, Vash's lips found hers.

One hand brushed against her neck and the collar while the other wound around to cradle Lily's head as he melded against her, kissing her softly and deeply. She murmured "Big brother," against his mouth and he cursed softly before kissing her again, pushing past her soft lips into the warmth of her mouth. There was a startled moan that escaped her and small hands desperately grasped at the back of Vash's shirt. It only took a few tentative swipes of her tongue against his to make the kiss grow feverish.

Finally Vash pulled his hand away from the leather collar and moved to push the strap of Lily's dress aside and down before moving to do the same with the other. With some effort the dress was low enough that her small pink nipples were revealed and quickly he moved to touch them, to mold his hand around the soft mounds. Lily gasped and shuddered, continuing to murmur her quiet mantra of "big brother."

Vash pulled away from her swollen lips and began to kiss down her neck, paying special attention to the area just below the collar, wanting to mark it, make it tingle whenever the leather brushed against it to remind her it was there, that she was _his_.

Suddenly there was a knock against the door. "Mr. Zwingli, dinner is ready. Would you happen know where Miss Lily is so that I can inform her?"

The young man had to squeeze his eyes shut and breathe deeply to clear his mind. The entirety of his being was muddled with lust and desire and adoration and _love dear Lord love, _and it took nearly a minute for him to finally be able to open his eyes again.

"Mr. Zwingli?"

"Th-thank you Miss Alix," he managed to stammer out, hoping she wouldn't hear the rasp in his voice. Vash knew he needed to move, needed to get away, needed to run as far away as possible, but for the life of him couldn't dare to move from where his forehead rested against Lily's shoulder. He didn't want to see the look on her face, to see disgust at his actions _or _disappointment at the halting of them. Both would force him to realize what he had done to her, to know what he felt, what he _wanted_. With a shuddering breath he continued, "We will be down momentarily."

The click of heels signaled the maid's departure and the end of his excuse to avoid the situation.

With a burst of courage he managed to pull himself away and the two sat in silence for a moment before Vash could look up at her. Lily looked back at him with an expression so muddled he couldn't decipher it. He imagined his own was just as confused and unreadable.

His hands shook as he reached forward and his hands stumbled about before finding the clasp of the collar. Vash almost felt as if he would weep as he pulled it away from her skin and yet despite himself felt some pride at the red hickey that marred her skin. Quickly he put the item away and when he looked back Lily was adjusting the straps of her dress to where they were supposed to be. Their eyes met again but neither could hold it for more than a second before glancing away and blushing.

Everything else was packed away into the bag and it was shoved under the bed. With that Vash rose to his feet and held his hand out to Lily. "Come on, you should go eat before dinner gets cold."

She laid her small hand in his and was lifted to her feet. Lily bit her lip and with a nod moved towards the door. Once there she looked back again. Vash hadn't moved from where he stood. Lily asked, "Aren't you coming, big brother?"

"Ah, in a bit," he replied and almost couldn't handle the look of confusion and anxiety that crossed Lily's face. "I need to change first."

"Oh," she replied, "the gunpowder. Alright. I'll wait for you."

"There's no need."

With a nod she opened the door and left. As soon as it shut Vash felt himself crumple onto his bed, burying his face deep into the blankets and grabbing at his hair. No matter how hard he tried he could not rid himself of the image of the collar on her pale neck, the heat of her skin, the taste of her mouth, the feel of her breast against his hands, the sound of her whimpering "big brother, _big brother_…"

All these years he had worked hard to protect Lily from the world around her only to find that he had become the biggest threat. Worse of all, Vash knew what he loved about that collar now.

Deep down he had known it belonged on her neck.

* * *

Author's notes:

(These will all be about all the bondage gear/culture mentioned in the fic, so if you aren't necessarily interested in that, you are welcome to skip this, as it isn't absolutely necessary to enjoy the fic)

Bondage: Use of restraining partner as a means of sexual pleasure for both the restrainer and restrained. I realize that some of the gear mentioned starts moving into S&M territory, but honestly it can be difficult to differentiate what is just bondage from bondage used in S&M.

Bondage Fair: Like other sorts of themed fairs, a bondage fair is a chance for those who are part of the bondage world to get together. Often there are stalls selling goods, and this is a good time to shop around and see what the different items are like. However, it can be more expensive to buy at a fair as they are nicer goods, so it can sometime be used to browse and then later buy for cheaper online.

Items mentioned:  
--Toy Bag: typically a large athletic bag that someone can put any gear they need into when they are going somewhere else for their activities. It's like Bondage to go!  
--Lambskin leather wrist restraints: the material it's made of isn't super important, although this sort of leather is supposed to be softer and less likely to hurt the person wearing it. A wrist restraint is like one half of a handcuff and is more versatile; it can be hooked to one on the other wrist, to a spreader bar, or any other variety of straining gear.  
--Open-mouthed gag: similar in style to a ball gag (which is a ball placed in the mouth and held in with a strap around the head, used to muffle sounds made by wearing), instead of a ball it forces mouth open with a rubber ring.  
--Japanese bondage rope: Rope can be used to restrain as well as used in a variety of other ways, and japanese silk rope is one of the nicest qualities as it is softer and far less likely to chaff.  
--Cock rings: typically a ring or likewise that is placed on the penis to keep the person from being able to ejaculate.  
--Restraints in general: restraints can come in a lot of forms and uses, but needless to say all of them restrain the person in some fashion.  
--Bullet vibrators: Very small vibrators, they are referred to as bullets because of their size and often their shape.  
--Anal plug: like a dildo only specified for the butt.  
--Spreader bar: As described, spreader bars are used in tandem with restraints to force limbs apart. Like restraints these can be used in a multitude of fashions.  
--All others should be self-explanatory


End file.
